The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having a multi-bar linkage and a crash locking unit, wherein in the normal situation, the multi-bar linkage is effective as a four-bar linkage for setting the seat height, and wherein in the event of a crash, the crash locking unit locks at least two of the links of the multi-bar linkage to one another.
In the case of a vehicle seat of the above-described type known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,378, in order to relieve the load on the height-adjustable drive, a crash locking unit is provided between the seat frame and the rear-rocker, said unit being activated by a change in geometry of the four-bar linkage that is suspended under prestress. However, for certain uses it would be desirable if the four-bar linkage were to experience a change in geometry which is as small as possible.